Tesla Hunt The Hedgehog
This is the 2015 version of Tesla The Hedgehog, not to be confused with the original . This is the new and current version of Tesla The Hedgehog. All My Life , TESLA'S THEME SONG Concept and Creation The Tesla character was first created by Alphonse Uprising in the year 2005 as Sparky, and the Sonic franchise didnt have an electric type character yet. Tesla was originally going to be born 6 years in the future, in 2011, but was later changed to 1998. Sparky's initial preparatory design looked so much like Shadow, and was created as an android with electrical powers by GUN. In 2010, the biography was changed, Sparky's name was changed and was rebooted. 2nd generation Tesla featured a black hedgehog with green secondary colors, with white gloves. and a newfound ability called ESP, allowing him to give victims headaches and more, making Tesla not only an electric type, but a psychic type, too. His story was changed to instead of being created by someone else, was originally a scientist, who, after an experiment that failed miserably, permanently changed his appearance. In Q4 2010, Tesla's color channels was changed to bluer color, but didnt resemble Sonic anyhow. This, for some reason created Tesla G2.5 (generation 2.5). Not long ago in 2014, he was rebooted, giving him opposite colored gloves, athletic tape, red bracelets, and new high tops. This is known as Generation 3, or Current Generation. In July 2014, Tesla was rebooted as a 2015 character. he still appears as a black hedgehog, but has two dark blue stripes on his forehead, and comes back with 5 quills, the ones in the middle sort of lifted up. His highlights were replaced with blue diagnol stripes instead of athletic tape. His eyes were also changed, a la Venice The Mink. Tesla will continue to go through these changes until the creator, Alphonse Uprising, is satisfied of it. In September 15th, in order to avoid being a Gary Stu, Tesla no longer has Electrosensory Perception (ESP). Earlier in November, Tesla's backstory was deleted, and is currently being rewritten. He is currently in a relationship with Koran The Timberwolf. History This backstory will be rewritten. Birth Nikolas's family tree shows a number of hedgehogs, cats, and hedgecat hybrids with electric powers. The oldest known member of the family dated back to the 1650s. By the age of 6, Niki and his brother began learning how to use the inherited powers they had with their father, Arnold Derik. Arnold owns an arcade plaza that was pretty popular back in the early 1990s. This was when Arnold began "Project: Argon", which was a very ambitious project involving the evolution of a simulated world he created. He always taught stories to Nikolas about the world he was making when he was very, very young. He then disappears into the simulated world without Nikolas even knowing. Teenage life Tesla, Marty, and their mother moved to Northamer for a better life. There, Nikolas attended Gem School when he was 13 years old. He meets and befriends Hazel Moon, a gray cat created by Sweetea. They soon fell into a powerful romance at the point where they became inseperable. Tesla was constantly protective about his girlfriend and would stop at nothing to keep her safe. However, he was forced to break up with her when they were moving back to Austria. Tesla to this day, barely remembers her. And after Gem School, Marty was killed in a tragic accident during a prestigious road race that spans over 2,000 miles. His car flipped over, landing on the roof. The roll cage collapses which crushed Marty and caused the car to explode, bouncing and exploding after each impact before it falls off a high bridge and into the inlet. His body was not found, but a necklace. Tesla wears that necklace in memory of his brother. After teenage life Tesla embarks in illegal street racing when he moved back to Northamer and met who is now his friends, Vert Wheeler, and Alinoa The Cat. Tesla was later arrested for illegal street racing, but was bailed out of jail after recieving a call from Arnold's friend and ex-wife. There, he wasn't told anything about the location of Arnold, but all he was given was a password to a secret room in his father's old and abandoned arcade place. Tesla types in the 7-digit password which open a traps door beneath him. He falls and lands safely on a pile of pillows. He then sees an old computer on standby mode and inserts the USB flash drive he was also given by his father's friend. A white light flashes that immediately disintergrates Tesla. The only thing that was left was his long-worn necklace. Tesla reappears in the same place where the white flash occured, but it looks different. He soon realizes that he was transported into the Omnigrid world. After escaping the arcade center, the place explodes soon after, being engulfed into flames. Tesla was then arrested by Omnigrid Republic troops and was taken on a flying prison ship. He and several other prisoners were sentenced to compete in The Games, which is a deadly series of games not recommended to be played with non-AI players. It is a matter of life and death. Tesla manages to survive the first round of the games, only to compete in another. The race. There, he meets two unforgivable competitors, Synth and Treble. They were gladiators and never lost a game ever since the early 1990s due to their dirty and merciless personalities. As the race saw multiple racers spin out and crash, Treble almost killed Tesla when he drove him into a spiky obstacle trap, but Tesla stops his car before that happened. Treble falls into the spike trap and the car explodes. Treble survives that, but was ran over by another driver who also crashed. The race continues with Tesla, Synth, and 2 other racers left. Synth attempts to destroy Tesla's car but ends up destroying his own, rendering him fatally injured, and Tesla winning by default. After that, troops surrounded Tesla and almost arrested him. That was when Prism arrives when she drives her vehicle through a stadium wall and destroyed the troops arresting Tesla. Tesla desperately gets in the car with Prism after being told to come with her. Personality Tesla The Hedgehog is a very intelligent and strategic perfectionist with a partial German accent. He strives for perfection and satisfaction, and has no to very little time to be distracted. Tesla is also known to be pretty naive and guillible, and always act before he even thinks. This often results in turmoil, but in the end, Tesla will realize his mistake and will try to fix it and make things right. His voice actor is Daniel Bruhl . Power and Abilities Tesla has electrical powers. He is able to absorb electricity and charge it as energy that rushes through his veins. Thunderclap ''Main article; Thunderclap Tesla The Hedgehog is able to cause a chaotic electrical wave of destruction by simply applying electricity to his hands and clap them together with might. The amount of destruction it can cause is split into 6 magnitudes. Maginitude 1 dosen't cause much damage while Magnitude 6 can cause major destruction with cataclysmic force. This drains a lot of energy from Tesla and he uses it sparingly. Electropunch Tesla can simply charge his hands together and punch an opponent, also electrocuting him. Beam of Electricity Tesla can throw small balls of electrical charge at an opponent, dealing moderate damage. Neurokinesis* Tesla uses this power to try to change a person's mind, or give them a headache, or swap brains, but however, this fails most of the time. AU got rid of this power up months ago, therefore, never used it again. Relationships Vert Wheeler The Mink Tesla and Vert are good friends. Upsilon The Mink Tesla and Upsilon held an intense rivalry ever since the events of Gem High. Hazel Moon Tesla and Hazel fell in love with each other. They built a really strong relationship, until Tesla was forced to break up with her only to protect her. Tesla regretted doing this, but he had to do it anyway. He still thinks about her constantly. Update: Due to Hazel no longer existing in SFCW, Tesla is no longer her boyfriend to begin with. Sigma The Mink Tesla and Sigma met in Gem High: Year Two. Rage The Hedgehog Tesla and Rage are intense rivals, but Rage is among the few rivals Tesla envies, and even fewer Tesla likes. Hikari "Techno" the Hedgehog Techno and Tesla met at a science place thing. They became pretty close friends, likely going to a relationship. Hedge Blackstone Tesla and Hedge met at Gem High. They became best friends. Doomsday Tesla and Doomsday are intense arch-enemies. Tesla is looking for revenge on Doomsday after nearly killing him in an accident. Flare The Cat Flare The Cat absolutely pisses Tesla The Hedgehog off. There was never a time where they did not have fights, and never a time where they would work together. They are arch enemies. Sanamu The Hedgehog Tesla and Sanamu are both rivals. Koran The Timberwolf KORAN THE WOLF IS NOT ON THIS WIKI! SHE IS ONLY DEVIANT AND SHE BELONGS TO ROYAIIANT! Tesla and Koran fell in deep romance with each other. She is currently the love of Tesla's life. Weaknesses Tesla has a number of weaknesses. Water As soon as Tesla comes into contact with water, he shorts out immediately and is unable to use his powers for an epic amount of time. Low focus and concentration Tesla focuses too little and often "loses connection to the real world". Large energy consumption Tesla uses too much power that he can't have too much. He will deplete much of his powers if he uses them all for only 10 seconds. Strengths Despite the number of weaknesses Tesla has, he also has some good traits. Intelligence Tesla has an IQ of 180, which is about as smart as Tails. Engineering Tesla knows how to build a lot of stuff. He is an engineering prodigy. High stamina Tesla can run and do agile exercises for a maximum of 12 minutes, without tiring himself. Great reflexes Tesla can perform anything at a pretty rapid rate, and also react quickly in most situations that nobody else is barely able to react to. (I.E., catching a ball that is moving quickly) Forms Super Tesla Also known as "Electric Tesla", this super form can only be accessed from the nine Power-Cubes and 100 Crystal Rings. In this state, he can throw large beams of electricity, levitate in the air, and fly up to speeds of 300 miles an hour. This form also consumes a lot of energy, so one ring is dissolved into dust every 2 seconds. Tesla will go back into his normal form once all rings are depleted. Burning Tesla An odd, non-canon form Tesla acquires when he uses the 7 Sol Emeralds to power up. Like Blaze, Tesla has limited access to fire powers. He can fly and takes 1 ring away every 2 seconds. Tesla will go back to his normal form once all rings are depleted. Quotes "Big balls." - Tesla's answer to any "how" question. "Unglaublich!" - Tesla gets an S rank. "Easy as pie!" - Tesla gets an A rank. "Yeah!" - Tesla gets a B rank. "Good enough." - Tesla gets a C rank. "That wasn't what I expected." - Tesla gets a D rank. "I need a do-over!" - Tesla gets an E rank. Mary Sue Test Results '''Score: 22' Result: 11-25 (Not a Mary Sue) Tesla The Hedgehog is well-balanced. He has enough distinctive traits to stand out, but he also has some flaws. Although he has won some victories and accomplished some goals, the world doesn't bend to his will, and other characters treat him realistically. Alphonse Uprising probably does not need to worry about this character at all. Gallery Tesla by Serix.png|Tesla The Hedgehog by AngelFlames Tesla The Hedgehog .png|Tesla The Hedgehog, 2015 version Tesla The Hedgehog Gimp .png Tesla The Hedgehog Split Up .png|My DeviantID|link=http://tesla-that-hedgehog.deviantart.com/ Tesla thingy.png|Tesla The Hedgehog by Dash. fucking_everywhere_xd_by_valleiithecat-d7t3ziy.jpg|Tourettes Simulator 2014 Teslaarttrade.jpg|Tesla The Hedgehog fan art Tesla collins and bobbies moon.jpg|Tesla and what was his girlfriend, Hazel Moon. Why Tesla doesn't hang out with Haiden.jpg|Tesla The Hedgehog appears in Cartoon Comics Tesla.png|Tesla The Hedgehog, circa 2012 Eight year old Baine, Tesla and Hazel.jpg|TTH x HM fan art by BaineTheHedgehog Dr Tesla.jpg|Possibly Tesla in real life?? Sonic Adventure 3 Featuring Tesla the Hedgehog and Ravoka The Wolf.jpg|Tesla appears in this game. Tesla Reboot.png|Early 2014 reboot Sonic boom tesla.png|Older Sonic Boom design Tesla Logo.png|Older icon design Corvettetesla.png|Tesla's personal transport vehicle in Tesla Boom and Tesla Boom II. Q-AND-A Answer 1.png|Ask Us - Tesla The Hedgehog No. 01 Uh sure.png|Tesla's response to Ask No. 2 Ask Us.png|Ask Us! TeslaTheHedgehogRequest.png|Tesla done by VaniTheHedgehog on Deviant Art. Tesla by Sam237.jpg|Tesla done by Sam as a gift. Teslaisthedudewhattheheckaremytitlesohmygogthisisstupid.png|Tesla (Sonic Adventure style) by SA3 Tesladark.jpg|Long-discarded dark form of Tesla The Hedgehog. Telsa the Hedgehog.png|Tesla The Hedgehog by StarlightDawn Maree Wanna.png|Me and Emerald Maree were playing around in a livestream. This is what happened. XD RQAU.jpg|Charlot and Tesla by SweeTea, as part of an experiment. love is all i got.png|Tesla and his girlfriend, Koran The Timberwolf. Trivia *Tesla The Hedgehog is among the oldest FCs ever created, being created in 2005. *Tesla is among the only FCs that recieved more changes than any other character. *His real name is pratically a play on Nikola Tesla. (Nikolas "Tesla" Derik) *Tesla is the only character that nobody gives a shit about *Tesla does not have a Dark or Hyper form. *Tesla has a different birthdate in Gem High. *Even though Tesla is from Austria, his home dimension and world is Sedom Upsilon 33. *Tesla The Hedgehog, Venice The Mink, and Theta The Otter are the only characters that has oddly-shaped eyes. *Tesla was originally British. *Tesla was originally planned to be a villain during his development in 2005. This was changed, however. *Tesla was planned to die canonically in Tesla Boom . *Tesla had about 8 different designs and concepts when he was created in 2005. *Tesla and Alphonse Uprising recieved controversial arguments after his later discarded Dark form appeared in Gem High: Year Two . As a penalty, Tesla was put into a coma for about half the duration of the roleplay. *Tesla was originally planned to be the love interest for Alinoa The Cat . *From 2005 to late 2013, Tesla was a Sonic/Shadow recolor. *Tesla was planned to be Sigma's love interest, but was later cancelled when Sigma was paired with Haiden . Category:Hedgehog Category:Power type characters Category:Characters with electric powers Category:Psychic powers Category:Good Category:Revived Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Young adult Category:German Category:Robotics Expert Category:Half robot Category:Incredibly smart Category:Male Category:Needs a love interest Category:Has an accent Category:Neutral Category:Skill Type Characters Category:Got powers through genetics Category:Has a love interest Category:Tesla The Hedgehog franchise Category:Old character Category:Alphonse Uprising's characters